prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Becky Lynch
| birth_place = Dublin, Ireland | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Fergal Devitt Paul Tracey | debut = November 11, 2002 | retired = }} Rebecca Quin (January 30, 1987) is an Irish professional wrestler, better known by her ring name Rebecca Knox. She is signed to WWE, working in its developmental territory NXT Wrestling under the moniker Becky Lynch. Quin began training as a professional wrestler under Fergal Devitt and Paul Tracey in June 2002, and made her debut five months later. Initially working in Ireland and occasionally teaming with her brother, she soon expanded her career into the rest of Europe. She wrestled regularly for the France-based Queens of Chaos promotion, and won the World Queens of Chaos Championship in 2006. She also wrestled for England's One Pro Wrestling and Germany's German Stampede Wrestling. In 2005, she began wrestling in North America, and competed for the SuperGirls Wrestling promotion, an off-shoot of Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling. She was the promotion's inaugural SuperGirls Champion and held the championship for 10 months and two days. She also appeared at ChickFight III, where she made it to the second round of the tournament. In 2006, she debuted for the all-female Shimmer Women Athletes promotion, and was involved in a series of matches with Daizee Haze, including an acclaimed two out of three falls match. In September 2006, Knox suffered a head injury during a match in Germany, and was diagnosed with possible damage to her eighth cranial nerve. She was scheduled to return to wrestling in 2008, but no-showed the event, stating she no longer felt that wrestling was the right option for her at that time. Professional wrestling career Training and early career Quin heard that Fergal Devitt and Paul Tracey were opening a wrestling school in Ireland, and decided to go check it out. Beginning in June 2002, she ended up training there, along with her brother. She made her professional wrestling debut five months later on 11 November, using the name Rebecca Knox. She teamed with her brother in mixed tag team matches during the early part of her career. She also trained at NWA UK Hammerlock. European promotions During the early part of her career, Knox wrestled in Ireland, and lost to English wrestler Eden Black at an NWA Ireland show in Dublin. On 13 May 2005, Knox was defeated by English wrestler Skye at Queens of Chaos' inaugural show and DVD taping in Toulouse, France. On 7 August Knox appeared at a Fighting Spirit Federation (FSF) show, where she competed in a four-way match for the World Queens of Chaos Championship against the champion, Nikita as well as Jersey and Sweet Saraya. When Nikita vacated the World Queens of Chaos Championship, Knox defeated Saraya to win it on 4 June 2006 at a FSF show in Chouilly, France. She held the championship for approximately two and a half months, successfully defending it against Skye on 10 September, before losing it on 23 September, to Saraya at a World Association of Wrestling (WAW) show in Great Yarmouth, England. During 2006, Knox competed for One Pro Wrestling. On 10 September 2006, Knox wrestled for the International Wrestling Zone promotion, defeating Emil Sitoci and Robbie Mireno in a three-way match. On 26 September Knox competed for German Stampede Wrestling, where she lost to Finnish wrestler Kisu in a singles match. During the match Knox suffered a cut above her eye, for which she received stitches. Knox later posted on her website however, that she had been suffering from headaches, vision problems, and loud buzzing in her left ear since receiving the injury. She was diagnosed with possible damage to her eighth cranial nerve, and as a result canceled all her bookings for the rest of the year. She was expected to participate at a ChickFight television taping on 4 May 2008, but was removed from the show after no-showing a Shimmer Women Athletes show, stating that she did not believe that wrestling was the correct career choice for her at that time. North American promotions Knox joined the Canadian promotion SuperGirls Wrestling, an all-female off-shoot of Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling (ECCW) in 2005, first appearing on ECCW shows. She immediately began feuding with Miss Chevius, defeating her in a singles match in Surrey, British Columbia on 17 May, before losing to her in Port Coquitlam, British Columbia a month later on 17 June. The following night however, Knox teamed with Calum Macbeth to defeat Miss Chevius and Tony Tisoy in a mixed tag team match in Vancouver. On 24 June, Knox defeated Miss Chevius at an ECCW show in Surrey, British Columbia to become the inaugural SuperGirls Champion. Knox successfully defended the championship against LuFisto 23 September at the inaugural SuperGirls DVD tapings, when she hit LuFisto with the championship belt and Knox's manager, Scotty Mac powerbombed LuFisto through a table. She also successfully defended the championship twice the following night; first against Cheerleader Melissa when Mac superkicked Melissa to allow Knox to pin her, and against Madison, where Knox illegally used the ring ropes for leverage during the pin. At ECCW's tenth anniversary show in January 2006, she defeated El Phantasmo in an intergender match. In March she feuded with Nikki Matthews, defeating her at the ECCW television tapings on 25 March and teaming with Sid Sylum and Gurv Sihra to defeat Matthews, Phantasmo and Kyle O'Reilly on 31 March. On 8 April, Knox defeated Veronika. Knox held the SuperGirls Championship for 10 months and two days, before eventually losing it to Lisa Moretti on 21 April 2006. On 14 October 2005, Knox appeared at a New England Championship Wrestling event in Framingham, Massachusetts where she competed in a four-way match that was won by Violet Flame. Later that month, Knox participated in All Pro Wrestling (APW)'s third ChickFight tournament in Hayward, California. She defeated Morgan in the first round on 28 October, but lost to eventual winner Mariko Yoshida in the second round later that night. The following night, she teamed with Cheerleader Melissa and Tiffany in a losing effort to Rain, Morgan and Hailey Hatred in a six-woman tag team match match at an APW show. She also appeared for the AWA Pinnacle promotion on 21 January and 26 February 2006. On 21 January she acted as the referee in a match between Christopher Ryseck and Caden Matthews, and helped Ryseck to win by hitting Matthews with a chair. On 26 February, she and Ryseck were defeated by Matthews in a handicap match in Pacific, Washington. Knox began working for the all-female promotion Shimmer Women Athletes in 2006. In her debut match for the promotion at the DVD tapings of Volume 3, she defeated Allison Danger on 12 February, and established herself as a heel by faking an injury. In the main event of the Volume 4 DVD tapings later that night, she lost to Daizee Haze, provoking a feud between the two women. At the Volume 5 tapings on 21 May, she attacked Haze following Haze's first match against Portia Perez, performing a release German suplex on Haze. She went on to defeat Haze in a two out of three falls match later that evening. The match lasted 29 minutes, and was later described by promoter Dave Prazak as "probably the best women's match he'd seen on U.S. soil in years, if not ever". In a repeat of her debut match for the promotion, Knox defeated Danger in a 'Pure Wrestling Rules' match at the tapings for Shimmer Volume 6. Knox was supposed to face Haze in a 60-minute Iron Woman match at Shimmer's Volume 7 taping, but due to the injury she sustained in Germany, the match was cancelled. Knox was booked for a Shimmer event on 26 April 2008, but no-showed, stating that she did not believe that wrestling was the correct career choice for her at that time. On 26 March 2011, Knox returned to Shimmer as the manager of the mother/daughter tag team, Saraya and Britani Knight. Japanese promotions In November 2005, Knox completed a two-week tour of Japan, as she competed for International Women's Grand Prix. She tagged with Aja Kong and Gran Hamada in the main event on each show, and her team was undefeated. During this tour, on 9 November, Knox won an 18-person battle royal in Korakuen Hall in Tokyo. She later singled out this tour as the highlight of her career. She returned to Japan in August 2006, defeating Yuri Urai in a singles match on 13 August, before teaming with Bullfight Sora to defeated Gami and Kyoko Kimura. On 18 August, she teamed with Yuki Miyazaki to defeat the team of La Amapola and Kimura, before losing to Kimura in a singles match two days later. WWE NXT Wrestling (2013) On April 8, 2013, it was reported that Quin had signed a two-year developmental deal with WWE and would report to their developmental territory. She adapted the new name Becky Lynch while in NXT. Personal life Quin's brother is also a professional wrestler who uses the name Gonzo de Mondo. She was a fan of professional wrestling as a child, and used to watch it with her brother. Quin has a brown belt in submission wrestling, and as a child, she was involved in horse riding, swimming and basketball. Prior to beginning to train as a wrestler, Quin stated that she had been "going down a bad path" involving alcohol and marijuana, but wrestling helped her give it up. Knox attended university, where she studied philosophy, history and politics, but said she "really hated it" and dropped out. She planned to return to college to study health and exercise studies. As a wrestler, Knox had broken both of her ankles and suffered a stinger prior to 2005. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Top Rope Legdrop :*T-Bone Suplex :*Springboard Push Kick :*Arm Bars :*Fisherman's Neckbreaker *'Nicknames' :*"The K-nox" *'Theme music' :*"U Can’t Touch This" by MC Hammer (CWN) Championships and accomplishments *'Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling' :*NWA ECCW SuperGirls Champion (1 time) *'Queens of Chaos' :*QOC Champion (1 time) See also *Rebecca Knox’s event history External links *Rebecca Knox Official Myspace *Rebecca Knox profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Irish wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:Queens of Chaos alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:World Association of Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WWE NXT current roster